t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
StarClan Archive 1
Archive 1 for StarClan ---- Mothflight padded closer to the glowing waterfall, his ears pulled back. His eyes grew wider as he bent over the pool of water. Mothflight's grey pelt reflected the waves as he settled himself close to the edge. Closing his eyes, he gently nosed the water (I don't know what to do at this point). Waking up in a lush meadow, the tom's heart raced. The scent of StarClan washed over him, but nervousness was tight in his chest. --Mothflight Snowfur appeared not far from Mothflight. Her pelt, her eyes, her whole body was transparent but her eyes glowed bright yellow, and her white pelt did as well. She was younger and healthier looking. There was pride lit up in her eyes and she let out a loud purr, "Greetings, Mothflight. We have been waiting." Eventually, 8 more cats slowly began to appear around Snowfur. ((UHHHHH I am having trouble picking some cats. Like Rainfall can be one, Speedystorm, maybe Tigerstripe, and some other cats that are in the ShadowClan starclan list. Idk help omfg sorry.)) - Dapple ((Well Rainfall of course. I came to sc a little late so I have no idea about the past. His father maybe.? Or mother. Shadowfrost. Umm... All I have so far. So freaking hard.))★Darкsнïne★ 03:03, March 8, 2015 (UTC) (( Here's a list of dead kitties |D Goldenheart, Frostfur, Shadescream, Frostfire, Snowfur, Tigerstripe, Speedystorm, Cloudkit, Smallpaw, Knighteyes, Redfoot, Nightcloud, Autumnleaf, Creekwish, Stormstreak, Leafsong, Darkstreak, Hollyfeather. I could go on but I just went through some serious research for some of these names.)) - Dapple ((Will Shadowfrost be there?)) ★Darкsнïne★ 04:31, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Mothflight blinked, barely recognizing the starry cat that stood before him. His ears were still pulled back as his heart raced, his tail was calmly forced to the ground. Mothflight nodded, his eyes widened in awe. --Mothflight ((Yeah sure. We can have him. Moth, sorry for the hold up jfc.)) - Dapple (Can Redclaw give Mothstar a life? I have good plans for that :D) Flamestar 22 14:28, March 8, 2015 (UTC) ((We need to speed this up.)) Snowfur moved closer to him, and her nose touched the fur on his head. She spoke clearly and loud, "I give you this life of pride. Not only will it help you with your confidence, but it will give you determination to continue. Use this in times of battle." She took a step back, purring. She glanced back for the next cat to walk up, and it was her daughter, Speedystorm. Speedystorm wasn't new to this, as she has done it before. Carefully she stepped up to press her nose against his head, and said, "I give you the life of strength. It will give you power in your upcoming battles and to lead your clan. Use it for teaching others new things." She took a step back beside Snowfur and sat down, looking at the next cat. ((We have 6 more cats to go. Anyone else who signed up to give a life can go and whatever spots we have left, I'll take them.)) - Dapple (YOLO) A massive black tom padded up to Mothstar, giving a slight nod to Snowfur and Speedystorm as he passed. He rested his yellow gaze on the tom's steadily. "You may not know me, but I know of you. I am Whitestar of Riverclan, and I have one of the most important lives to give you. I know that it is not common for cats of other clans to give lives, but I think this situation calls for an acception." He padded forward and bent his head down to touch his nose to the tom's head. "I give you the life of listening. Being leader doesn't mean controlling, and it doesn't mean that you are always right. You must make the right choices , even if it is someone else's choice, and you must listen to your clan's needs. When I was leader, I always believed that whatever I said should be right, but I didn't understand that one of the most important traits of a leader is being able to accept advice, to be able to accept that someone elses idea just might be better. Let this life guide you in times of indecision and confusion, and know that you can always ask for advice." Whitestar backed up as a surge of humbleness shook Mothstar's body, and he looked at the next cat as he moved over and sat next to Speedystorm.(I think that was pretty good. It's definately an original life.)-Whitestar Mothstar reared backwards, a sharp strange thud running through his body. After a sensation of feeling dizzy, a new surge of strength bursting through the tom. He felt comfort under Snowfur's presence, quickly replacing the feeling with determination. Next, he turned to Speedystorm, wordless as he gazed into her eyes. Again, a rushed feeling smacked into his head. The gray tabby staggered backwards, feeling like the waves of a mighty river had slammed into his body. Why must lives be so painful? ''Mothstar dared not to say a word as he watched Speedystorm walk away, new strength rising in his chest. His eyes blinked in surprise as he saw Whitestar pads toward him, RiverClan scent overlapped his nostrils. After Whitestar had given his life, Mothstar wrenched his shoulders as pain seared through him once again, but was quickly replenished with power. ''Pride, strength, and listening... ''The tom recalled, his eyes bleary with tiredness, yet he still stood awaiting for the rest of the StarClan cats. It was so unnatural to be in StarClan's presence to him, with the honey-sweet scent welling from the heart of the territory. ''This is StarClan, he thought with awe. --Mothstar A bulky striped tabby started to walk forward. Shadowfrost was next, his eyes a stunning green as he padded towards the new leader. He gave Mothflight a very short smile. His pelt was glowing like the sun as he breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Mothstar, You have shone great loyalty and strength in times of needs. Remember, Strength isn't the only way to solve problems." The black and white tabby tom meowed confidently, his tone firm but gentle. "Today, I give you the life of a mothers care.. Use it for times in need. Care for your Clan like a mother," the tom continued, confident stars shining in his dark black pelt. "And if your heart desires something, so be it." The riddle was clear as a flash of Honeypetal appeared. She seemed to be looking for him. The image disappeared in a split second after it appeared. Shadowfrost dipped his head before touching noses with the new leader, "Tell Darkshine, I'm sorry.." He whispered, his tail lashing a bit. "But remember, I did not die in vain," his smile appeared and he stepped back to let the next cat give a life. But the image of Honeypetal kept flashing in Mothstar's mind.~Shadowfrost Mothstar stood back on his rear legs, his head buzzing with pain and exhaustion from the other lives. He forced himself to stand still as Shadowfrost's life shot through him, pain searing through the leader, but it was reluctantly replaced by a soft gentle warmth, like a bright flame. Mothstar twitched his whiskers when he saw Honeypetal, quickly pushing the fuzzy image away. He coughed, his chest aching. "Thank you Shadowfrost, I will inform Darkshine. She really misses you," Mothstar told the starry-pelted tom, a wistful blur caught in his eyes. He turned to the other StarClan cats, nodding his thanks. --Mothstar (Redclaw's turn!) A dark ginger she-cat stepped out of the starry shadows, her pale green eyes glimmering. "Greetings, Mothflight. Do you know who I am?" Flamestar 22 14:38, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Redclaw, the deputy of MoonClan?" Mothstar mewed to the ginger she-cat, gazing up at her with wide sparkling green eyes. He had heard tales of MoonClan, and was always curious about the mysterious Clan's fall. The tabby leader lashed his tail, shifting his paws forward. --Mothstar "Correct, except I was never deputy," She meowed, dipping her head in pleasure. "I died, saving my Clan from a rogue. I am here to give you your first life. Are you ready?" Flamestar 22 20:57, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Of course." Mothstar chimed, despite the soreness that was plauging his limbs. His tail was lifted, and his whiskers were quivering as he casted another quick glance towards the other cats. --Mothstar "Alright," Redclaw purred. "I give you the life to protect your Clan at all costs," She began. Even when times may seem touch, look to your Clanmates for guidance. I am proud and happy to say that you will be a great leader for ShadowClan, and no cat will doubt your honor." Flamestar 22 21:17, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ((Alright, I desperately want to return to SC now)) Mothstar touched noses with the ginger she-cat, a strange scent washing over him. As Redclaw's life pentrated through him, a gust of wind buffeted at his fur. A vision flared across him, ferious cats with outstretched claws and glistening fangs snapping at innocent ShadowClan cats. Blood splattered the foggy air, staining the vision with droplets of scarlet liquid. The vision quickly faded and gave way to StarClan again. Mothstar drew in the warm scent, still scenting the faint aroma of blood. Nervousness pricked at his heart, something was bound to happen. --Mothstar ((Hmm. Well, you don't have to go through all of them. You could just skip it and leave. BTW, This is dark on icy's tablet. I just have to charge mine.))~Dark ((Okay, but I'm not sure if everyone is done giving their lifes.)) ((You can't skip, atlest I don't think. Cats need to give out their lives, or else if you leave, you'll only get like - 4.)) Flamestar 22 12:49, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ((That's okay, we could skip. I mean, not everyone has a life to offer and besides, not all of our roleplay has to be down-right accurate)) --Mothstar ((Eh, true, I guess. You're the leader, here.)) Flamestar 22 23:03, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Nobody said that you can't roleplay at Shadowclan at the same time, I don't think it will matter if you do.)-Whitestar ((It kind of does matter whether he is at camp or not. It would be very inaccurate if he just appeared back in camp on the same day/time. Besides, after the lives, Snowfur has a warning to give him. Just to stirr up drama.)) - Dapple ((Okay, get on with it. (Yeah I'm impatient, sorry >o<))) (so you want to skip and say you got the remaining lives and get on with the roleplay?) - Dapple (Are there any leftover lives?) (3 more is all you need.) - Dapple ((Could we just add more 'fill-in' characters?)) ((I could roleplay Tigerstripe, Shadescream and Goldenheart to finish this. And background info: Goldenheart - First medicine cat of ShadowClan, Tigerstripe - I Roleplay him so I think you know some stuff. Shadescream - The last son Snowfur ever had.)) - Dapple (maybe throw in a dead kit for a life of mercy?)-Whitestar (Yeah, sure. I have a feeling of rememberance now. I remember this one time when Shimmerkit and I were teasing Tigerkit owo. I remember when we teased him about him sleeping in battle or being lazy idk) ((Sorry I haven't been checking up on the page. What would Rainfall give.)) ~Rainfall/Fernstar ((Lol)) Tigerstripe stepped up, his green gaze on Mothflight. He touched his head, purring, "I give you the life of consideration of others. This will help you in not being so selfish, and giving you determination to help others and show kindness towards other cats rather than yourself." He lifts his head, still gazing at him, "That's how I was able to rescue that apprentice. If it wasn't for me, who knows where the poor thing would of ended up." He padded slowly away. - Dapple ((Yay. I don't have to roleplay every cat now. Fern, think about some personality trait or something and give it away.)) - Dapple (How many more lives are needed? like i said i could just do a random dead kit for mercy.)Whitestar ((Loyalty, presistance, strength, wisdom, confidence, bravery. Listing some of them, I might have said ones that have been used already.)) Mothstar purred hoarsely alongside Tigerstripe, he lifted his head, his whiskers held steady. ''Take considerations of your Clanmates, protect my Clan at all costs, a mother's care, life of pride, listening, and strength. ''He recalled in his mind as he felt the life flow through him, it felt like a quick flash of lightening protruding into his blood. New strength relished in his veins, and he lift his chin with pride, his eyes sparkling once more. --Mothstar Category:Archives